


lifeless gizmo

by smartpatrolmrdna



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: :), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway i hope it isn't obvious that this is just me projecting my huge crush on gyro onto fenton.., in my brain Gyro is 40 and Fenton is 20 so like... age difference!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpatrolmrdna/pseuds/smartpatrolmrdna
Summary: one steamy night, fenton accidentally lets something slip and he is terribly embarrassed.





	lifeless gizmo

Fenton shut his eyes tight and shook his head. _I cannot believe I just said that_, he thought. While him and his boss had been dating for a few months now and have had numerous sexual encounters, this was something new and terribly embarrassing for Fenton. But how could he resist, really. Being almost twenty years younger than his lover is incredibly hot, not to mention Gyro's dominant personality and how soft he acts around Fenton exclusively. It's almost like this was meant to happen, still, though, Fenton couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Hey," Gyro spoke softly, prompting the young duck underneath him to open his eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can call me that if you want!" 

Fenton shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it--"

"Come on, it was a Freudian slip. How long have you waited to say that?"

He hesitated, "A couple of months."

"Awww," Gyro chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "Anything else you'd like to confess to?"

Fenton glared at him.

"Uncalled for? C'mon, Fen, I'm open-minded!"

He groaned, "Ugh, I know, I'm just. I don't know."

"Hey, don't feel guilty, there's no need. I know you want this."

"Fine," Fenton sighed.

"Now, perk up, baby, I'll give you everything you want," Gyro cooed, petting Fenton's hair. "Anything else?"

Silence.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Fenton snapped, "I want you to treat me like how you did when I was just your intern. Oh, and I like it rough," he could not believe what he was saying.

Gyro grinned and gave him another kiss before really going in. "I can't believe how hesitant you were, dummy. Do you not trust me or something?" he spat. It didn't take him too long to get back in the habit of demeaning his partner.

"I promise I do, daddy," Fenton whined as he visibly crumpled under his lovers' domineering gaze.

"There really was no reason for you to act like that. You'll need to make it up to me, brat."

"I'll do whatever you want, daddy!" he cried. He felt the tears start forming in his eyes and Fenton's erection grew.

"Beg." Gyro spoke harshly.

"I've been bad, daddy, so bad. I need you to punish me, to put me back in my place. Please, daddy, I've been really bad," Fenton said in an innocent voice, looking up at Gyro with wide, fragile eyes.

"Good boy," he hummed. "I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to getting your throat fucked?"

Fenton's breath shook, "Please."

"What?"

"P-please, _daddy_."

"There you go. Stay still," Gyro shuffled forward so his tail was on Fenton's chest. Fenton couldn't help but salivate at the view. His lover's body, so tight and skinny and soft looked so weak, yet nobody but Fenton would ever know that that was not the case. The shadows of the lamp in their dark room framed Gyro's face in a way where he looked sexier than usual, more grim and more dangerous. Fenton ate it up, wishing he didn't have to suck his dick just so he could stare at his daddy's perfect face.

"Safe word?" Gyro asked.

Fenton was caught off guard, "Uhh... Waddle?"

"Ugh, you're the worst," Gyro giggled, the word was proficient, however. The older bird grabbed a handful of Fenton's hair and pushed his beak towards his dick. "Open up," he demanded.

Fenton complied, as usual, quickly opening his mouth with his tongue flat on his teeth. Gyro pulled forward, immediately inviting half of his length into his subordinate's throat.

The younger hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head back and forth, going deeper on Gyro's cock. He pulled back for a second and ran his tongue around the head, tasting his pre-cum. Gyro's grip on Fenton's luscious hair tightened and he let out a deep moan, "You are such a good, compliant toy."

This made Fenton buck his hips.

"You're just like the robots I would build when I was lonely, who's only job was to pleasure me. You are a lifeless gizmo with only one purpose-- urrgh-- you're so hot."

Fenton quickened his pace, working through the pain his neck was gradually feeling. What Gyro was saying had made him moan around his cock, sending vibrations that made Gyro shudder.

"You're doing such a good job for daddy, you helpless bitch, I'm so close." Fenton started licking strips up his length quickly, then abruptly slowing down, jolting Gyro and causing him to moan. He subsequently let his seed drip down Fenton's throat and he swallowed every last drop.

Gyro pat the younger's head and pulled his dick from his beak. "Such a good job, baby. Do you need to rest?" Fenton shook his head, "Great, it's your turn now."

Gyro gripped at Fenton's hips and pushed him up so his back was resting on the headboard, "Spread your legs."

Fenton bit down on his beak as he shifted to reveal his tight, needy hole, "What are you gonna do to me, daddy?"

"Quiet, baby. You trust me right?"

"Of course, sir." Gyro grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table and slicked up his fingers generously.

He started by inserting one finger into Fenton's hole, evoking a high-pitched squeak from his beak. Gyro wiggled his finger around a bit, making room for the rest, and Fenton whined, "More, daddy."

Gyro smirked and roughly shoved a second in, making a tear fall down his boyfriend's soft cheek as he held back a desperate sob.

"Don't suppress your moans, dummy, I think they're hot."

"Ok, daddy," Fenton sobbed. Pre-cum fell down his length, begging for a harder pace. Gyro, the observant man he is, picked up his speed and basically ripped his boyfriend a new hole. Fenton's grip on the bed sheet under him tightened and he strained, trying not to cum.

"Mmm, daddy, you make me feel so good." As Gyro's pace increased, Fenton's moans got breathier and louder; the tears forming in his eyes being harder to hold back. 

"I need to cum, daddy, please," he begged.

Gyro added a third finger and granted permission. Fenton squirted all over his chest, belly, and a little bit of his beak.

He let out a sigh and rested back into a pillow, "Thank you, daddy."

Gyro gave him a kiss, "Anything for you, Fen. I'll grab you a towel, I'll be right back," he spoke softly. Fenton was left to rest, arms out at his sides, smiling, and hair splayed over his pillow. He felt warm, tired, and loved, more than he could've ever asked for.


End file.
